


Risk it all

by Fantasywriter



Category: FF7
Genre: 7thheaven, Cloti - Freeform, F/M, FF7 - Freeform, Love, Touch, curious Cloud, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Tifa decides to take a chance showing her other side some, after Cloud has a drink.
Relationships: Cloud/Tifa
Kudos: 33





	Risk it all

**Author's Note:**

> Well after playing FF7 remake. I definitely was in the mood to write about one of my favorite ships.

“Cloud you look so tired.” Tifa said sweetly. She walked behind the bar and went straight toward the mixes to make a drink for Cloud. “Here try my crimson canyon and relax just a little, please?” She sat the shot glass in front of him leaning over the bar looking at him.  
“I’m fine Tifa, but something like this won’t be bad.” Cloud grabbed the shot glass and chug the drink down. Tifa sipped on her drink she made for herself. Tifa looked down at her drink. It was kinda awkward for the two since they hadn’t seen each other for so long.  
“It’s good your back Cloud.” Tifa said quietly. Cloud looked up at her. “I suppose, I may not be staying long.” Cloud said bluntly.  
“Why not? I think you should Cloud...join us.” Tifa said with a sigh.  
Cloud glanced up at Tifa. “For the right price.” He huffed.  
Tifa shook her head. “Cloud it could be fun. You don’t have to be alone.” Tifa said, as she walked over and sat down beside Cloud.  
“Fine.” Cloud mumbled.  
“Got any more?” Cloud asked.  
“W-what...oh a drink?” Tifa giggled, from admiring Cloud. “Yep! I made an extra. You deserve it after today.” She leaned over the bar and grabbed the extra drink sliding it to Cloud. Cloud grabbed the drink.  
“Thanks.” Cloud replied as soaked down the drink.  
“My pleasure.” Tifa said, placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
Cloud was feeling pretty good, relaxed. Tifa couldn’t keep her eyes off of him.  
Tifa scooted a little closer to Cloud. Cloud shifted his eyes up at her.  
Tifa quickly kissed his cheek with a peck.  
“Sorry! Not sure what’s gotten into me.” Tifa explained. Clouds eyes widen yet he felt embarrassed and okay about it at the same time.  
“It’s alright.” Cloud shrugged, a faint smile form across his lips. He leaned to place his arm around her.  
“There we’re even.” Cloud said. Tifa’s cheeks turn a red rose shade.  
“Well sorta.” Cloud added. He wanted to show Tifa some kind of affection, he just didn’t know how.  
“Hey that’s a start!” Tifa smiled cheerfully at him. Must be the drink getting to him. Tifa thought. I shouldn’t take advantage should I...I mean I have waited so long. When will I ever get Cloud Strife to loosen up like this again? She bit her lower lip.  
“Tifa you okay?” Cloud asked seeing Tifa staring off into space.  
“Yes I’m fine Cloud.” Tifa answered. Cloud smirked slightly over at her. He pulled her closer, in a quick pull. Tifa let out a gasp.  
“Ohh.” She was taken by surprise. She thought it was special he was trying to show some kind of affection even though he wasn’t sure how. He was even a little rough, but nothing Tifa couldn’t handle.  
“Just making sure you’re alright.” Cloud repeated himself.  
Tifa gave him a sweet smile. She got the courage and leaned to kiss his cheek again. Cloud turned his head slightly and their lips met. Both of their cheeks flushed red. Tifa didn’t feel his lips move so she started to move her lips against his to feel the connection between the two.  
Cloud tried to keep the pace moving his lips. The kiss was a little sloppy, but Tifa didn’t care her heart was racing. She had imagined this for so long.  
Cloud pulled her on his lap. Tifa’s cheeks red as a tomato.  
She ran a hand through his golden locks and Cloud made a soft sound. He had never felt this way. He liked the touch that she gave him. She slowly pulled away parting her lips.  
“S-Sorry...” Tifa glanced up at him straddled his lap.  
“It’s fine Tifa, I’m the one turned my head.” Cloud said. He began to remove his gloves sitting them on the bar. Tifa’s eyes widen, he never removed them around her. Cloud raised his hand and touched her cheek and smiled a little. He wanted to feel her soft skin under his palm.  
Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.  
“C-Cloud...that feels nice...your hand...” Tifa said softly. She raised her hand over his to hold.  
“Good. I just wanted...”Cloud’s words trailed off.  
Tifa smiled happily.  
“I knew you had it in you after all...”Tifa said.  
Cloud stared at her with his bright blue eyes. “Yeah...for you...wait did you put something in my drink?” He let out a small laugh.  
“No!” She giggled. She was so happy to see this Cloud showing who he truly was.  
“I just meant, I never gave up on you. I’m always believing in you.” Tifa explained.  
Cloud wrapped his arm around her.  
“Thank you for that.” He said. He couldn’t help, but let out a small laugh.  
“I’m still waiting on my money.” Cloud said.  
Tifa playfully punched his shoulder.  
“Cloud!” Tifa pouted  
“Sorry had to.”

Cloud smirked.


End file.
